Shadowchasers: The Twin Chronicles
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: Twins Thomas and Jennifer Montague are your average teenagers, they duel, they go to school, and they help out Shadowkind? In NYC, Shadowchasers are seemingly non-existent, so who can stand up to those who would abuse the rights of Shadowkind? Only twins.
1. Forced Requisition

_Welcome one, welcome all! I'd like to thank you for reading this story in advance, and for any criticism that you might have. _

_This isn't my first foray into the Yugioh universe, nor will it be my last, but I intend to make it a good one._

_This is however, my first story in the Shadowchasers universe. All thanks to Cyber Commander, who is an amazing writer. _

_This story will take place in the 5D's universe, but there will be little, if any, contact with the characters from 5D's. _

_There will be Turbo Duels, that's one guarantee I can make. _

_Once again, props to Cyber Commander for allowing me to borrow his universe and take a chance on an idea. _

_So, _

_Sit Down_

_Get Set_

_and Get Your Game On!_

* * *

_My name is Thomas Montague, yes, the name Montague is from Romeo and Juliet. Yes, I get teased by English teachers and adults all the time about my name, and yes, I am still in high school._

_**Regardless of my name, I still do everything a normal teenager does, including duel. Which is a great pastime and even people in high school do it, my school almost treats it like a professional sport and we have team dueling tournaments with other schools in the district and even in our regional conference. **_

_**I'm the sixth son of a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. My younger sister, Jennifer, is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. To most people, it wouldn't make a difference which number we were chronologically in our family order.**_

_**But in my family, it does matter. **_

_**In folklore, if a line of seven daughters can give birth to a second line of seven daughters, unbroken by sons, then the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter will become a witch, or a sorceress. Depending on different versions you hear. **_

_**But in my family, my mother gave birth to another line of seven children, all daughters. Except for me, my youngest sister has inherited an enormous amount of power from our genetic heredity and I've even inherited some things; such as the power to be Aware. **_

_**I've always wanted to study magic, even from a young age, so when I was seven or so, my mother began training me in sorcery. It's a pretty handy skill actually, though, if I told anyone at school about my powers I'd become a laughing stock. **_

_**Being Aware comes with its advantages and disadvantages. My sister and I are together a great deal and through that, we deal with any Shadows that become…unruly to the general populace of NYC. We know about an organization that deals with the unruly acts of Shadowkind, but we have yet to see this mysterious organization, so we take matters into our own hands. **_

_**Lately, they have been becoming more and more violent, even attacking crowds of people. And we have no idea what's causing it. All we know is that they all seem to be working for the same organization.**_

_**  
Is that enough though? Can two Aware humans, without the clout of the Shadowchasers take on people who abuse the rights of Shadowkind?**_

_**Sit back, and get your game on.**_

_

* * *

_

It was a sunny June morning in the city that never sleeps, New York was, as usual, already wide awake and people were going about their daily business. School was out for the summer so kids wandered through the streets, trying to find something to do that didn't involve using their brains.

Two in particular were strolling across Time Square trying to avoid heading home. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl walked side by side, they looked very alike, and people passing by them wondered if they were twins (which they were) but didn't want to stop their lives for even a second to think of asking them about it.

The boy had unruly dark brown hair that hung over his forehead and barely covered the entire back of his neck. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight green jacket that covered his lanky torso and arms. His calm, violet eyes scanned the streets as he walked close to the girl he was with. A pouch clung to the belt of his jeans and held a deck of Duel Monster cards.

The girl looked similar to the boy, bearing the same long brown hair, hanging below her shoulders. Similar violet eyes stared off in space, but her eyes were much sharper and more angular. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with black leggings clinging to her skin. She was also wearing a black vest over a shocking pink t-shirt. She had a messenger bag over one of her shoulders and it appeared rather bulky for something to carry on the street.

The boy looked over at the girl for an instant and sighed. "Why exactly are we wasting a Saturday morning walking around this place Jenny?"

The girl, Jenny, gave him an exasperated look as a group of tourists walked past them, clicking their cameras seemingly in-sync with one another. "Because Thom, we're scouting the area. There's been a lot of Shadow activity down here lately, and I want to find out what's going on."

The boy, Thom, nodded. "I guess you're right. But we've been walking around here all morning, I don't think anything is going to happen right no-"He was suddenly cut off as a scream echoed behind them. The twins turned and saw that half of the tourists had been knocked over by two thuggish looking guys and a smaller one. One of the thugs was gripping what appeared to be a billy club in his hands while the other two chuckled at the purses that were gripped in their arms. Thom looked at his twin and she glanced at him. They nodded in unison and whistled rather loudly.

The thugs looked at them as Jenny got her cell phone out. One of them was stricken with a panicked look and cried out as Jenny's phone began to ring an answer tone. "Let's get outta here!" The other two saw them and ran in the opposite direction, heading further into Times Square.

Thom sighed and gave his sister a skeptical look. "Did you actually call 911?"

She chuckled and dropped her phone in the pocket of her vest. "No, I called Franks Pizza Joint; I want pizza after we deal with them." Thom rolled his eyes and the pair of them charged after the trio, avoiding running over the group of tourists.

* * *

The thugs charged down an alley way and the smallest of the trio swore loudly as they faced a wall. "Dammit! We're stuck!" The small man looked almost like a weasel, with a pointed face and beady eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and black denim jeans that nearly covered his combat boots. The larger thugs looked nearly the same, only differing in the color of their hair; one had black hair and the other a shade of red. They were both dressed in matching denim jackets and torn blue jeans.

One of the larger ones poked the smaller one in the back and pointed at the head of the alley. The twins stood there and the girl gave the trio a wicked smile as the pair walked forward. The smaller one pointed at them and grunted. "Get 'em!"

The large pair charged forward and the twins barely blinked as their human appearances vanished as though they were smoke. Two large orcs replaced the humans that had been charging a second ago. Each one was wearing the same thing their human counterparts had been wearing, but they now had features resembling a boar and small, tusk like teeth jutting from their mouths. One of them barked at the other in their native language and they both continued the charge.

Jenny rolled her eyes and suddenly the air in front of the twins shimmered with violet glitter. The orcs made it about two feet away from the twins before seemingly ramming into a wall. The small man at the back balked as the towering duo of orcs fell over like pieces of chopped wood. "What did you do to them?" He stuttered as Thom stepped over the pairs bodies.

"Oh, Jenny just changed the consistency of the air in front of them." Thom explained casually as he came closer to the cowering thief. "She made it just about as hard as a cement wall. Orcs are pretty strong, but not strong enough to plow through a wall on a seconds notice."

The thief balked at the teens again before pulling out a small pistol. "Don't come any closer!" He stammered, aiming the gun at Thoms head. "I'll shoot!"

Thom chuckled. "Easy does it buddy, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" His eyes glowed briefly before a blast of air knocked the man over. The gun fell to the ground in front of Thom, the teen grabbed it and released the clip, which clattered to the ground in front of the cowering thief.

The man rose slowly and backed into the wall as Thom stood before him, empty pistol clutched in his hand. "Who are you two?"

"Oh, us?" Jenny questioned as she stepped over the orcs unconscious forms as she made her way to her twin. "We're just citizens trying to do the right thing."

Thom chuckled and shook his head at the short man. "You attacked all of those tourists with your little cronies there and expected normal Mundanes to chase after you. Well, today is your unlucky day." He smirked at the older man and tossed the gun behind his back.

"My name is Thomas Montague, and this is my sister, Jennifer." Thomas gave the man a slight smile as his hand reached for his pocket. "And we're the law for Shadowkind in this town."

The thief cringed as he tried to back even further against the wall. "You guys are Shadowchasers?"

Thom rolled his eyes. "Please, if I was a Shadowchaser, I wouldn't have needed to use magic to take down those punks back there."

Jennifer stuck her tongue out at the man. "There aren't any Shadowchasers in this city buddy. Us New Yorkers have to fend for ourselves."

The man cackled slightly and pulled out a small knife. "If you guys aren't Shadowchasers, then you have no authority over me!" A second gust of wind knocked the knife out of his hand and into a nearby wall.

"Look, we might not be Shadowchasers." Thomas began. "But we can still perform citizen's arrests. Besides the fact that you're probably extorting those orcs to do your dirty work, you wouldn't be able to make it out of this alleyway even if you wanted to."

Jennifer nodded slightly. "We do have another way to take you out of the picture though." She pulled two duel disks out of her backpack. "You can duel for your freedom."

The thief cackled with glee and snatched one of the disks from her hands. "Ha! Piece of cake, I can take on kids like you." He pulled a deck out of one of his pockets and placed it in the chamber, activating the disk as he did.

Thomas took the other disk and slipped it over his left wrist. "The conditions of this battle are as follows. I win, you go to jail, and we take the two orcs into custody. You win, we'll let you go free and not chase after you."

The man cackled with glee once more as he nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say kid."

Thom slipped his deck into the slot on the disk as it activated and glanced up at the thief. "I'm not going to call you 'thief' for the whole duel, so what's your name?"

The thief chuckled for a moment before answering. "Lance."

The two faced off at either end of the alley as their disks activated. "Duel!"

**Thomas: (8000) ----------------- Lance: (8000)**

"I'll go first!" Lance shouted as he drew a card. He glanced at his hand.

"I summon Abaki!" A large red giant appeared on the field, it had yellow eyes and a strange blue tongue that hung limply from its mouth. It carried a large spiked club and it gave Thomas a hungry look (ATK: 1700).

"Next I'll place a single card face down."

A card appeared behind Abaki.

"I'll end my turn there." The man gave Thomas a scathing look as he spoke.

Thomas nodded and quickly drew a card.

"I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" A warrior in red armor appeared, gripping a long sword in one hand and a shield in another. The shield glowed for a moment and a symbol embedded itself into it. (ATK: 1600)

"Now, since Breaker was Normal Summoned," Thomas explained as Breakers shield glowed once more. "He gains 300 attack points!"

Breaker raised his shield and glowed with a wavy yellow energy. (ATK: 1900)

"Breaker, attack Akagi. Magical Blade!" Breaker charged forward and cleaved the opposing monster in half with one clean strike!

Lance chuckled as an explosion echoed across the alleyway, knocking both players on their behinds. "You activated Akagis effect. When it's sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players lose 500 Life Points!"

Thomas glared at the small man. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

A card appeared facedown behind Breaker.

**Thomas: (7500) ----------------- Lance: (7200) **

Lance drew a card and gave Thomas an evil look.

"I summon Claw Reacher in Attack Mode!" A small Fiend appeared, garbed in a purple cloth. It had horns and glowing yellow eyes, and long arms covered in metal. (ATK: 1000)

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Scroll of Bewitchment!" A card appeared next to Claw Reacher, depicting a scroll with symbols spinning through a colorful void.

"Thanks to this Spell Card, I can change the Attribute of any monster, anywhere, to whatever I want! So," Lance chuckled. "I'll change your Breaker's Attribute to Light."

Breaker glowed slightly and scowled at Lance.

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Double Summon!" Claw Reacher shattered into pixels and a large form appeared before Lance.

"Thanks to that Spell, I can Normal Summon twice in one turn, and I'll sacrifice Claw Reacher to Summon, Brain Golem!" A Fiend even larger than Akagi appeared, floating over Lance and almost the entire field. It almost resembled a Beholder; except eyes were splattered all over the creature and it had large blue, clawed arms. It stared at Breaker with a look that almost resembled hunger. (ATK: 2500)

"Now, thanks to my Brain Golems effect, all Light Monsters lose their effects!" Lance cackled with evil glee as the Spell Counter on Breakers shield shattered. (ATK: 1600)

"Brain Golem, destroy Breaker! Eye of Darkness!" The largest eye on the Fiend glowed with black energy and Breaker screamed as he was consumed by black fire.

"Now, since Brain Golem destroyed a Light Monster in Battle, I get to attack AGAIN!" Thomas screamed as black fire surrounded him, sending him falling to his knees.

"I'll end my turn with that." Lance chuckled and crossed his arms. Beads of sweat forming along his face, giving his pale skin a slight sheen.

**Thomas: (4100) ----------------- Lance: (7200) **

"Are you okay?" Jennifer questioned as Thomas climbed back to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Thomas murmured as he drew a card.

He gave Lance a wicked look as he pulled a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Exile of the Wicked!"

Lance cried out as a wave of energy disintegrated Brain Golem in a single second. "Why would you have that card in your deck? No one puts that in unless they have to fight a Fiend duelist!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I usually have it in my Side Deck, but I forgot to change it out from my last duel. It's a pretty neat stroke of luck if I do say so myself."

Lance nearly screamed with rage as Thomas pulled another card from his hand.

"I summon Mei Kou, Master of Barriers!" A tall man appeared, garbed in the clothes that Eastern nobility might have worn long ago, he had a set of beads wrapped around his neck and he was gripping part of them in his left hand. (ATK: 1700)

"Next, I'll activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering!" The facedown card rose up and glowed momentarily.

"Thanks to its effect, I can pay 500 Life Points and Normal Summon again." Thomas stood still as he glowed with red energy and his Life Points went down.

"I summon Magical Exemplar!" A woman appeared, garbed in green robes and wearing a golden crown and rather large neck piece. Her hands shimmered with magical energy as she glared at Lance. (ATK: 1700)

"Now, I'll have Mei Kou attack first," Mei Kou began to glow with a golden light as he held up both hands. "Barrier Blast!" A large symbol appeared before the Master of Barriers and sent a shockwave of energy careening into Lance. The older man cried out as he was knocked off balance.

"Now, Magical Exemplar, attack with Mystical Earth!" The woman stepped forward and shot an orb of green energy into Lance's stomach. Lance fell over this time and growled as he climbed back up to his feet.

"I'll end my turn with that." Thomas smirked at his opponent before crossing his arms.

**Thomas: (3700) ------------ Lance: (3800)**

Lance was sweating even more as he drew a card. "I'll play a Spell Card known as Fires of Doomsday." Two fiery shaped tokens appeared before him, each with a single eye. (DEF: 0) "This card allows me to Special Summon two Doomsday Tokens." He set another card in his disk.

"Next, I'll play Upstart Goblin, and thanks to its effect, I get to draw one card. You, however, gain 1000 Life Points." Lance explained as he drew a single card. Thomas smirked as he glowed with green energy.

**Thomas: (4700) ------------- Lance: (3800)**

When Lance saw the card he had drawn, an expression of glee appeared on his face. "You'll never defeat me now! I just drew my key card!"

Thomas gave the older man a skeptical expression. "I doubt you have anything that's uglier than Brain Golem."

Lance growled at the younger man and smirked slightly as both of the Doomsday Tokens glowed with a dark energy. "I sacrifice both of my Doomsday Tokens in order to summon, Invader of Darkness!"

A tall figure appeared before Lance, burning with black fire, it was donned in golden armor and a black cloak. Thomas felt his entire body tense as it glared at him with sightless eyes. (ATK: 2900)

"Next, I'll activate this Spell Card, Ring of Fiendish Power!" A Spell Card appeared behind the Invader and one of its claws glowed with a burning gold light.

"Thanks to this handy Spell, I simply choose one Fiend on my side of the field, and it will deal damage equal to the Defense of any monster it destroys in battle!" Lance explained.

Lance cackled with evil glee. "Now you see I'm going to get you back for destroying Brain Golem! Invader!" The large Fiend tensed itself. "Eviscerate Mei Kou, Claws of Chaos!" Invader of Darkness burned with black fire and charged forward, rending Mei Kou in half with its claws! Thomas screamed as a burning golden energy enveloped him.

**Thomas: (2900) ----------------- Lance: (3700) **

Thomas pulled himself off the ground and drew once. He smiled slightly at the cards in his hand and glared at Lance. "You gave me a pretty good run Lance, but, I'm afraid you're going to be hitting a brick wall about now." He raised his hand and a card appeared. "I activate Cup of Ace!"

"Thanks to my Cup of Ace, I get to flip a coin, if it's heads, I draw two cards, if it's tails, you draw two cards." Thomas explained as the card appeared floating over his head. "Spin." The card began to whirl like a mad dervish, spinning and spinning, not even appearing to slow down.

"Tell it when to stop." Thomas stated calmly as Lance stared at the card with a mix of anger and curiosity.

"Stop!" Lance finally shouted, the card halting facing upright. Thomas snickered as Lance roared in rage.

"Now, I'll draw two cards." Thomas stated as he did just that.

He examined his hand and a light seemed to click on in his head. A strategy slowly formed in his mind, and in that, he saw Lances defeat. "Now, I'm going to activate the Spell Card, Soul Taker!" A card appeared behind Magical Exemplar and a large hand reached out and grabbed Invader of Darkness.

"Thanks to my Spell, I can destroy one face-up monster on your side of the field, albeit, you gain 1000 Life Points." Lance growled as he was surrounded by green energy.

**Thomas: (2900) ----------------- Lance: (4700)**

"Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn!" The glowing ankh appeared behind Thomas and Mei Kou, Master of Barriers emerged in front of the duelist.

"Although I brought Mei Kou back to the field, he's not going to be here that much longer. I sacrifice Mei Kou to summon, Dark Red Enchanter!" Mei Kou vanished in a column of red light and a figure slowly emerged from it.

It was a tall magician with long golden hair, garbed in crimson robes and a piece of crimson and gold armor; he gripped a scepter with a crescent moon at the end that was also gold and crimson. He gave Lance a scathing look as he crossed his arms. (ATK: 1700)

"What a joke!" Lance cackled. "You sacrificed a monster that had the same attack as that thing, to get what? You are such a, what?!"

Dark Red Enchanter smirked as he glowed with golden energy. (ATK: 2300)

Thomas smirked at Lance and wagged a finger at him. "Gee, you didn't know Dark Red Enchanters effect, did you?" Thomas chuckled before continuing. "He gains two Spell Counters when he's successfully Normal Summoned. Each of which boosts his Attack Points by 300 a piece."

"That's all well and good." Lance snarled. "But you haven't seemed to have noticed that even if you attack me with both of your monsters; I'll still have Life Points left!" He cackled with the same maniacal glee as before.

Thomas chuckled. "That would be true, if I didn't have this last card." He set a card in his disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Spell Siphon!" The card depicted Dark Red Enchanter absorbing the icon for all Spell Counters, Pitch Dark Power Stone.

"This card is a little complicated, but let me explain how it works." Thomas began as Magical Exemplar raised her arms in the air. "Spell Siphon has the power to transfer all Spell Counters to one card of my choosing. So, all of the Spell Counters that my Magical Exemplar has been gathering throughout the duel will be going to Dark Red Enchanter."

"What do you mean?" Lance shouted confusion evident on his face. "Magical Exemplar hasn't been collecting Spell Counters!"

"You really need to pay attention more if you didn't notice it." Thomas calmly stated as Spell Counters began to rise above the female magician. "She gains two for every Spell Card that's played while she is on the field." Images of the Spell Cards that had been played appeared above the magicians head. Fires of Doomsday, Upstart Goblin, Ring of Fiendish Power, Cup of Ace, Soul Taker, Monster Reborn, and finally Spell Siphon shimmered before transforming into pairs of Counters for each card. "That's 14 Spell Counters that she has collected thus far." Thomas smirked as Lance began sweating profusely.

"Now, I'm transferring all of them to Dark Red Enchanter. He gains 300 Attack Points for each one, so that would mean he gained…4200 Attack Points." Dark Red Enchanter roared as a column of light enveloped him. (ATK: 6500)

Lance was backing even further into the wall as Dark Red Enchanter emerged from the column, eyes glowing with golden light. "No! How could I lose to a bunch of teenagers?"

Thomas shrugged. "Well, you were overconfident, and," He smirked. "You were mistreating Shadowkind, which doesn't fly well in this city. So, you brought this on yourself. Dark Red Enchanter, attack him directly with Crimson Scepter Blast!" Dark Red Enchanter aimed his staff at the small man and roared as an orb of crimson energy rocketed towards the older man, overwhelming him with raw power.

**Thomas: (2900) ----------------- Lance: (0)**

The blast slowly cleared and Thomas walked over to the older man, who was now out cold, and removed the duel disk from his arm. "Jeez, this guy was too easy." He set the deck in Lances pocket and sat him up against the wall.

Jenny walked over and dialed her cell phone. "Switchboard? There's a man knocked out in an alley by Broadway and Cedar," She paused for a moment.

"He was part of a robbery on Broadway that was called in earlier I suspect, a purse snatcher?" She paused once again and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I have to get going; he's unconscious so I don't think he's going anywhere."

Jenny hung up before the operator could say anything else.

"Let's get the big guys back to the house." Jenny stated as Thomas walked in her direction.

"Yeah, we better get going." As soon as the words left his mouth, a limo pulled up next to the alley and the doors opened. "You better help me carry them Jenny, I can't get them by myself."

* * *

_**That wasn't the first day that something like that happened. We dealt with Shadowkind dealers on a daily basis, some of them got away and others we caught, mostly because they were too dumb to do anything about it. **_

_**What I said was true, the Shadowchasers have seemingly abandoned New York, but not for long. I didn't know it then, but they had come back, and were looking for answers of their own. **_

* * *

**AKAGI (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
**Attribute:**Fire  
**Level:** 4  
**ATK:** 1700  
**DEF: **1100

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players take 500 damage.

_Note: Akagi was first used in Yugioh GX by a zombie student. _

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**BRAIN GOLEM (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Effect

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **6

**Attack: **2500

**Defense:** 1800

**Card Defense: **Effects of face-up LIGHT monsters are negated. If this card destroys a LIGHT monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

_Note: This card was released in the __"__Raging Battle__"__ set in May of 2009, it is available in America._

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**MEI-KOU, MASTER OF BARRIERS (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Spellcaster/Effect

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **4

**Attack: **1700

**Defense: **600

**Card Description: **You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 face-up Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card on the field.

_Note: Mei-Kou was first released in the TCG set, "Force of the Breaker"._

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**MAGICAL EXEMPLAR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Spellcaster/Effect

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**Attack: **1700

**Defense: **1400

**Card Description: **Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters you removed.

_Note: Magical Exemplar first appeared in the TCG set "Light of Destruction". _

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**FIRES OF DOOMSDAY (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell Card**

**Image: **Two fiery creatures, each with one eye.

**Card Description: **If you activate this card, you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for aTribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster.

_Note: This card was first released in the TCG set "Phantom Darkness". (Yes, I realize I used the effect incorrectly, I apologize and I won't let that happen again. Please don't restate this in reviews. Again, I apologize.) _

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**INVADER OF DARKNESS** **(Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type: **Fiend/Effect

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **9

**Attack: **2900

**Defense: ** 2500

**Card Description: **While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate Quick-Play Spell Cards.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my first major foray into Yugioh fanfiction. I think I made an honest attempt, but the only way I'll know is if you review!_

_I want to thank Cyber Commander once again for approving my idea in to his particular universe. Thanks a million CC!_

_I'll try to have the new chapter up soon, but I'm not good with making an exact date. So, until then, bye!_

Isran Darkstrider


	2. Exchange

_Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, and for new readers; welcome!_

_Last chapter was a little messy, what with the effects being incorrect and all. So, this chapter will hopefully rise above the last one and give everyone a fresh sense of adventure!_

_Note: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, Koonami does. I also don't own the Shadowchaser universe, Cyber Commander does._

_With that, let's get back to New York!_

* * *

_**Yesterday, my sister and I caught a thug who was using two orcs to rob tourists in the city. Now, one might think, that can't happen that often. But in New York, it does happen, and it happens all the time. **_

_**There are people down at the docks who under pay any Shadowkind that work for them and give them less than hospitable housing. Chain stores with Aware managers sometimes allow Shadowkind to work for them for unequal wages. **_

_**I could go on and on for days about the way some Aware people treat Shadowkind, it's almost like the civil rights battles in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. African Americans and the Gay Community fought for their rights, and succeeded. **_

_**Unlike those two groups, Shadowkind can't exactly come out and say what they are. The majority of the world's population wouldn't be able to tell that they were telling the truth.**_

_**So, our efforts sometimes feel as though they've gone to waste. Maybe someday though, Shadowkind can reveal themselves to the world. **_

* * *

The NYPD was confused as they found a small gray haired man tied to a telephone pole with what seemed to be spider web. Reports had described the small man as acting alone, but eye witnesses said that there were two large men who had followed him. So, the police decided to go with their reports and declared that there was only one person involved with the robberies, and that the robber's captors should declare themselves so they could be awarded.

Jenny and Thomas had no intention of doing that though. They both sat in a rather large Manhattan apartment complex, the room they were in was painted a warm shade of gray and paintings adorned a few spaces. A large television clung to the north wall, two windows on either side of it. Thomas glanced at his cell phone and noted the time. "Clarice should be reporting back soon."

Jenny nodded and twirled a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. The cool evening air wafted through the room and a hint of that nights pizza fragrance still hung in the room. "She'll report in on time, don't worry about her. She can take care of herself."

Thomas nodded impatiently. "Yeah, but I want to know what was so urgent she had to call us out of dinner."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Can you think of one thing _besides_ your stomach?"

Thomas chuckled and leaned further into the cushy leather recliner he had sat himself in. "You didn't have to duel that guy Jen; I deserve a relaxing night off."

"Well, you're not going to get that tonight Thom." A voice spoke, ending the chatter between the twins. They both looked at the scream to see a young woman dressed in a clean cut black dress suit. She had long blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and horn-rimmed classes adorning her angular face.

"What's up Janice?" Thomas asked, wondering why Clarice wasn't on the screen. She was the one who gave them the status reports of any Shadowkind activity throughout the city. Janice was one of his mom's secretaries, and an elf to boot. Though the TV made it impossible to see through the glamour she had wrapped herself in.

"Clarice called me and told me to put a status alert up." Janice stated plainly as an image appeared next to her on the screen. "Four people were reported entering the city about an hour ago, normally we would have just checked it off as normal, but all four were riding D-Wheels."

Jenny shrugged. "So? It could just be a group of duelists. Why do we care? They aren't doing anything to Shadowkind…"

Janice narrowed her eyes slightly. "True, but then why would they go to all the trouble of putting a glamour on the swords they were carrying?"

The image suddenly zoomed in and Thomas and Jenny both gasped as each one of the mystery duelists swords appeared on their backs. "They cannot seriously have those!" Jenny growled.

"Can and will." Janice stated, the image clearing the screen. "There was a large amount of magical energy around the whole group, so Clarice was concerned that they might be here for something."

Thomas nodded slightly and rose slowly. "I'll go take a look at them and see what's up."

Jenny was about to stand when he waved her down. "Jen, stay here; we don't know what these guys are capable of." Thomas stated as he started walking out of the room.

"All the more reason for me to go, you don't know what they can do!" Jenny shouted as Thomas left the room, closing the door behind him. "Ugh! He is such an idiot sometimes!"

Janice sighed and shook her head. "Jenny, I'll put a video through on his D-Wheel, you can watch him if you want to."

Jenny sighed. "Nah, he can take care of himself." She walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. "I wish he would actually lock the door for once in his life."

* * *

Thomas turned his slim, black D-Wheel into an alley after driving for almost twenty minutes. The city that never slept had ridiculously bad traffic, even though driving was faster than walking. Thomas just needed to get over to where Clarice was, she had been tailing the group of duelists for almost two hours, and hopefully she was still close to them. He turned the engine off on his D-Wheel and locked the whole thing down.

He looked at his cell and saw that Clarice had sent him a message. He opened and stared at the screen with confusion. "Look up?" He did just that, and saw Clarice on the roof of the building next to him.

Clarice appeared to most people as an elementary aged red-head with a brilliant smile and bright green eyes. In reality, she was a fairy, not that much unlike those of myth and legend. Albeit, she was almost four feet tall and had rather intricate butterfly wings, she snickered at the look on Thomas's face. "Jeez, took you long enough."

Thomas gave the fey a withering look. "How exactly am I supposed to get up there?" He was a wizard in training, but he didn't know a spell that could let him scale walls.

Clarice rolled her eyes and in the blink of an eye, was standing next to Thomas. "Jeez, you take everything so seriously."

Thomas gave her an exasperated look and indicated the other side of the alley. "I'm guessing that they're over there."

Clarice gave him a quick nod and moved slowly towards the other opening. "They've been walking around this place for a while now. I tried to listen in to their conversation," She scowled at Thomas. "But they have a ward around them; my fey senses can't get to them."

Thomas looked over and saw a group of four people, two guys, two girls, standing in front of a street lined with small townhouses. His eyes glowed for an instant and he saw a haze of golden mist hanging around them. His eyebrows arched in confusion. Since when were humans auras gold? "Yeah, they do have a ward. Otherwise I would have been able to hear them too."

Clarice sighed and pointed at the group. "What are you going to do?"

Thomas glanced at the fey for a moment and then turned his attention back to the group. "You aren't going to do anything. I have a feeling that the glamour around their swords is there for more than one reason."

Clarice shook her head rapidly as she stared at the young human. "No! You are not going over there by yourself! If that ward is as strong as you said it is, you can't break through it with magic!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fight them unless I absolutely have to. Besides," He grinned at the fey. "If worse comes to worst, I can always make a quick getaway from them."

Clarice sighed. "I still don't like it. They could seriously hurt you!" She was about to say something else, but Thomas was already moving. She groaned to herself and glared at his back as he went further and further away.

The group of four strangers stood in front of a plain white house, gated off and shrouded in ivy. They seemed to be waiting for something as Thomas got closer to them, but he heard one of them speak. "Are you sure this is the right place?" One of the women was speaking.

"Of course it is! Jalal wouldn't have given us the wrong address!" One of them men replied. The other woman sighed.

"He said that the house would be open at seven o'clock." She pointed at the glowing screen of a cell phone. "Here we are at seven, and the house hasn't been marked as clear yet."

The last of the group hushed them as Thomas walked up to them. He stepped forward and Thomas was unable to see his facial features in the dim street light. "Can we help you?" His voice was rather gruff and Thomas couldn't detect any hostility in it as he spoke.

"Actually, you can." Thomas murmured both hands behind his back. "I'm just wondering why four duelists like yourselves are standing in the middle of the street on a night like this."

The other man stepped up next to the last of the group. "I don't think that's any of your concern. We aren't doing anything illegal; so why do you care?"

Thomas scoffed at the group. "Really," His eyes were suddenly glowing violet. "Then how about you let down the glamour hiding your swords!" He pulled his hands from behind his back and they both gleamed violet as a blast of wind blew away the golden mist from around the quartet. Four swords appeared, one on each back of the four duelists. One of the women gasped as the wind dissipated.

"I want the four of you to explain to me why you're in New York with a glamour around your swords, as well as a silencing ward, at this time of night!" Thomas snarled as one of the group drew said sword.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" He shouted, charging forward, Thomas rolled out of the way as a sword whipped through the air where he had just been standing.

Thomas growled and his left hand glowed with a pale violet light. "I think it is my business!" He gestured with said hand and a bolt of violet energy whipped past the attacker.

The younger man snarled and charged again, Thomas's hands still glowing with violet light, a bolt of energy growing in the right one this time. "What's with you attacking me with magic! That just ain't fair man!" Thomas avoided another slash from the sword and a second bolt of energy rocketed past the swordsman.

"Enough!" Both froze as the two women appeared, one next to each of them, their swords pressed against the fighters necks. The gravelly voiced man stood in between the fighters and glared at each of them. "I will not tolerate fighting here." He glared at the swordsman. "You were out of line, drawing your sword on a civilian!"

The man glared at Thomas as well. "And you, I have no idea why you're here or who you are. But you _will _explain yourself." He stepped away from the group and waved his hand.

"Kylie, Abigail, move away." The two women stepped away and stood by the older man.

"Now, if you would please tell us who you are," The older man started, but never finished as Clarice landed next to Thomas.

"Thomas, I talked to your mother." Thomas gave Clarice a horrified look. "And she said that we should take these Shadowchasers back to the building." The quartet of Shadowchasers looked at the fey curiously as Thomas checked the time on his cell.

"Fine, get your D-Wheels and follow me." Thomas didn't give the Shadowchasers any time to say anything as he walked back into the alley and got onto his ride. Clarice landed next to him, her wings still twitching from the recent flight.

"Are you sure you trust them?" Thomas asked as he donned his helmet.

Clarice shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know, but Carrisa wants to speak to them, so we might as well hear what they have to say."

Thomas nodded curtly and heard the rumbles of the Shadowchasers D-Wheels a short distance behind his own. If his mother had decided to speak to them, then he wouldn't bear them any ill will. Until he heard what they had to say, that is.

* * *

The four Shadowchasers stared up in awe as they parked their D-Wheels in the garage of the rather expansive apartment building. The complex was one of the most advanced in the entire city, and had some features even the owners didn't talk about. Thomas took a good look at them as he dismounted his motorcycle.

The younger man had a nearly shaved head, the little hair that was there was blonde. He had narrow hazel eyes that shifted around, looking for some sort of trap that wasn't there. He wore a black leather jacket with nearly shredded blue jeans and boots.

The younger woman, Kylie, Thomas assumed, had pixie cut red hair, that wasn't even close to being a natural shade. Her eyes were a clean gray and examined the surroundings with every sense of serenity. She was wearing a light jacket with long jeans and combat boots.

The older woman, Abigail, had gray hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes that teemed a sense of knowledge. She wore a pair of jeans like the rest, but they weren't designer or full of holes. They were simple, clean cut denim. She had a faded denim jacket wrapped around her torso.

The man who had stopped the fighting was the tallest in the group, and by far the most intimidating. He had neck-length gray hair and deep-seated blue eyes, eyes which echoed deep experience. He wore a black leather jacket, badly worn and cut in places and a pair of blue jeans.

"This way," Thomas beckoned, as they stepped out of the garage and into the same place where Thomas and Jenny had conversed with Janice. The fire place by the windows crackled with fire, which Jenny stood next to.

"How are you?" She questioned as she ran up to her twin, embracing him with one arm. She looked the Shadowchasers up and down, but said nothing.

"Fine." Thomas replied, walking over to sit in the black recliner. The screen remained dark, which surprised the teenager. His mother was actually here.

Jenny beckoned the Shadowchasers over to the seating area and they followed suit of Thomas, but the twins could sense the tension rolling off of them.

The awkward silence lingered only for a moment, which was when a voice echoed through the entire room. "My, my, I haven't had this much quiet since before I had children." Everyone turned to stare at the holder of the voice.

She was a tall woman with striking facial features and waist length black hair. She was wearing a long black dress that covered the majority of her legs but halted just above the ankles. She had the same striking violet eyes that the twins possessed. "My name is Carissa Montague, and you must be the Shadowchasers Janice told me about."

The older man stood and went over to shake Carissa's hand. "My name is Rhys. I'm the leader of this particular squad of Shadowchasers."

Carissa inclined her head to the rest of the group. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you, and as you can see, these are my children, Thomas and Jennifer." The twins inclined their heads.

"Now, the reason I called the four of you here is for one simple reason." Carissa began, looking at each of the Shadowchasers in turn. "Where has your organization been for the past four years?"

The younger man jumped to his feet. "_You_ listen here lady, we're going to ask the questions; not you!" He was cut off as Abigail grabbed the back of his jackets and pulled him back down onto the couch.

Rhys glared at the younger man and inclined his head to Carissa. "I'm deeply sorry that Michael shouted at you that way. He knows better than that." Rhys scowled once more and the promise of a later conversation gleamed in his eyes.

Carissa nodded. "There's no need Sir Shadowchaser, I deal with people shouting at me all day." She gave the older man a wink. "I'm not damaged by something that easily."

"As I was saying," Carissa began again. "I wanted to ask you why the Shadowchasers seem to have been absent from the Manhattan area for the past four years." She gave a piercing look to Rhys who bowed his head.

"Honestly madam," He looked up at the regal woman. "I was hoping you'd be able to answer that question for us." Rhys glanced at each member of his squad. "Jalal sent us here to find the squad that had been in residence here."

Thomas gave the old man a curious look. "Jalal, who the heck is that?"

Rhys gave the young man a patient look. "Jalal Stormbringer is the leader of our organization. He is the reason why we do what we do." He stated plainly. Thomas nodded quickly and allowed him to continue.

"So Madam," Rhys continued. "My question to you is why you and your children do what you do?"

Carissa smiled and walked over to stand by the fireplace. "Do you believe in folklore?" She asked the old man, a clearly serious look on her face.

Rhys shrugged. "I'm a Shadowchaser; folklore is sometimes alive and breathing right next to me. Why do you ask?"

Carissa waved her hand and the fire was suddenly gone, a small ball of flame lingering in her hand. Thomas noticed that Michael, the younger man clenched the handle of his sword as Carissa stared at the orb of flames. "There is a legend that some hear and laugh at, but they have never seen the results of said legend." She glanced back at Rhys before turning her attention back to the burning orb.

"The legend states that if the seventh daughter in an unbroken line of daughters bears another unbroken line of seven daughters, the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter will be able to commune with the spirits." Carissa chuckled and the ball of flames suddenly vanished, the fire returning to its place in the grate. She turned to the small group of people and her eyes gleamed with violet light. "I am the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter, and through that bloodline, I possess the power of Awareness, as well as sorcery."

Rhys stared at her blankly as the woman sat next to her children. "The seventh daughter of the seventh daughter," He looked up at her. "That's one I never did hear about."

Carissa chuckled. "Well, it turns out that my being Aware came as a shock to my family. After childhood I continued to see Shadowkind as they actually were, and I was frankly shocked at the way some Awares treat them." The older woman shook her head. "I was horrified at the way Shadowkind were being treated and I decided to stop it.

"I learned magic in my late teens, and I used it to further my cause. I fought against those who mistreated Shadowkind for what they were, and I won a few minor battles. But eventually, I found that fighting by myself wasn't enough." A pained expression clouded Carissa's features.

"I was trying to stop a few thugs from harming a fey who had taken up residence in one of the apartment buildings near where I lived at the time. Neither of the thugs were Aware, but there was one man who came with them who was. I managed to create enough of a distraction to let the fey escape. But then the attackers turned on me." The older woman shuddered.

"Even with all of my magic I couldn't stop them from breaking one of my arms, giving me extensive bruises, and even shattering one of my legs." She grimaced for an instant before continuing. "I had enough energy to stop them from doing anything uncouth to me, but before they left, the one man who was Aware stopped by me and asked me why I had protected the fey.

"I told him it was because Shadowkind were just as equal as humans were." Carissa closed her eyes, the emotion of the moment flowing from her voice. "He laughed at me and told me that they were nothing more than rabid animals." Her eyes opened and the same violet light gleamed in them again. "Rabid animals that deserved nothing more than servitude or a quick death; that Shadowkind were in fact, even lower than dogs."

"I was found after they left by one of the tenants who came to check on the noise and rushed to the hospital. My family made me promise to not venture out by myself like again." Carissa shrugged. "I thought about what that man had said, and I decided that I couldn't let something like that stand. I needed others to help me, resources to assist me.

"I married my husband a year after that, and I officially took over Wicked Studios." The older woman smiled. "I had the resources, but I needed people to help me, and thankfully, the fey I had helped save came to work for me at the Studio. The fey whom the four of you met tonight, Clarice.

"After that, I found that Clarice had told other Shadowkind about my openness to have them work for me, and some came nearly the week after I hired Clarice. Janice was one of those actually." Carissa added to the twins, both of whom looked at her in shock.

"I had my children about a year after that, and more Shadowkind than ever were coming to me with help in habilitation. I helped all that came to me, and eventually, I taught my young children magic, hoping that one day they could assist me. And here they are." She winked at Jenny and Thomas before continuing.

"Now, I had kept an open dialogue with the Shadowchasers, I spoke with one quite often, Geoff I believe his name was." Carissa nodded to herself. "Then four years ago, the Shadowchaser activity simply vanished. Delinquent Shadowkind roamed freely around Manhattan, and when I tried to contact Geoff, I could find no trace of him." She paused and looked at Rhys. "I'm assuming that he is one of the Shadowchasers you are looking for…"

Rhys bowed his head and spoke slowly. "Yes, Geoff was the leader of the Shadowchaser squad that was in charge of the Manhattan area." He looked up, staring straight in to Carissa's eyes. "I had hoped that you might know something about their fates."

Carissa bowed her head. "I apologize, but I have heard nothing of them in four years."

Rhys nodded. "Thank you, madam, for the help." He stood, and the other three stood with him. "I appreciate the help you've given us. I think that while we're here, you can lower your guard a little. We can take care of any trouble that might arise."

Carissa stood and walked over to shake his hand. "I thank you for the offer," She gave him a glamorous smile. "But I think that there is room enough in the city for both of our organizations to work."

Michael growled at those words. "We're the Shadowchasers lady! We're the ones who are supposed to deal with any Shadowkind threats!"

Carissa turned to look at him slowly and gave him a glacial look. He froze where he was standing as she stepped closer. "Young man," She moved in so her face was nearly touching his. "I've been fighting and protecting Shadowkind since before you were born and I must tell you." She glared at the young man and he took a step back. "If you have a problem with myself and my children helping you out, then you can speak to Jalal Stormbringer. If he has any problems, he knows how to contact me."

The sorceress stepped away and nodded at Rhys. "It was good speaking to you Sir Shadowchaser, but I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave."

Rhys nodded and turned towards the door. "Come on everyone, the safe house should be clear by now." He started walking away, the others following him one by one. Michael glared at Thomas before exiting the room.

Thomas stood and went over to give his mother a one armed hug. "That was an interesting night." He commented. Carissa chuckled and walked away.

"Well darlings, that was fun but I really must be getting to bed." She smiled at her two children and exited the room. Jenny glanced at Thomas once before standing herself.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting." She stated as she walked over to where her twin stood.

Thomas grunted and walked towards the door. "Well, there's always tomorrow to look forward to."

Jenny giggled and followed him out. "Jeez, don't sound so excited about it."

Thomas rolled his eyes as the twins stepped out of the large room and flipped the light switch.

* * *

Miles away from the building at a rather intimidating skyscraper, a tall man with dark hair stared out the window, watching the lights of the city glowed in the late night. He turned away from the window and stared at the rather open office before him, sitting at the desk where he did his work. Albeit, the things he had on his desk were mostly distractions from what he normally did; stocks, reports from his agents, personal data from his secretary who was rather uncanny at finding things out about people.

But none of those things were important at the moment, he had received a message that four D-Wheels had entered the city a few hours ago, all of the riders had been dressed in traveling clothes and each apparently had a sword strapped on their back. They had all stood near a townhouse on 20th and Spring Streets, staring at it for almost two hours before a teenager had an encounter with them.

The entire encounter had been recorded and saved as a video file on the businessman's computer. He had had the original copy destroyed as soon as he was finished downloading it. No need for data like that to get into the wrong hands. He chuckled at the thought. Most people considered him the 'wrong hands'.

A phone rang, shattering the silence of the room. The man sat at his desk and hit a small glowing square on his desk. A voice echoed throughout the room. "The Shadowchasers have returned." The man at the desk chuckled.

"I was aware of this," He replied, his voice resembling a fountain of serenity. "And you are worried, because?"

"Rhys is one of them. They have also made contact with Carissa." The voice at the other end snarled.

The man at the desk laughed, a clear ringing one that bounced off the walls of the office. "I'm still curious as to why I should be worried. The plan is falling into place, and soon our secret weapons will be ready. So, don't worry."

The voice at the other end of the line gave an exasperated sigh. "Sol, you aren't invincible. None of us are."

The man at the desk, Sol, smirked. "Whatever you say my friend; I'll leave you to your own devices for now." He touched the glowing square on his desk once more and the line disconnected.

Sol chuckled. "My friend, you may not be invincible," He stood and walked over to the wall on his left hand side, touching the corner of his desk as he passed. "But soon, I will be." The wall shimmered and disappeared, leaving only a shelf in its place. Twenty mounts were set on the shelf and in all but four of them was a sword, carved from dwarven steel. Each ones hilt glowed with a faint red light, and if one was quiet enough, they could hear a faint pattering noise, reminiscent of heartbeats throughout the room.

"Soon, I'll command more power than that blasted dragon, and when I do, nothing will be able to stop me from taking over this pathetic world." Sols smile became suddenly evil and a terrible laugh echoed throughout the entire room.

* * *

_**You've seen me duel once already, but next chapter, you'll witness Jenny take on a rather irritated Dark Elf. Think you know what kind of deck she uses? Well, think again. **_

"_**Loge's Flame" is coming up next.**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you tune in for the next chapter! _

_Don't expect updates this fast again. I could only pull this off because I had some kind of crazy possession that allowed me to. I couldn't stop writing._

_Isran Darkstrider_


End file.
